


Donkey Boy

by Sizegasm



Series: Donkey Boy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Breast Fucking, Cock Worship, F/M, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Harem, Hentai, Huge Breasts, Hung Shota, Incest, MILF, MILFs, Multiple Orgasms, Reverse Rape, Rough Sex, Shotacon, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Difference, Straight Shota, Taboo, cute boy, excessive cum, huge cock, huge penis, hyper cock, hyper penis, hyper shota, mom son - Freeform, size queen, small but hung, small dom big sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sizegasm/pseuds/Sizegasm
Summary: Daniel Donkey is a cute and horny young boy with a monster between his legs. How much trouble can a young, hung kid get up to? And how will his mother Emma Donkey handle such a handful?





	1. Goodnight Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is highly messed up and is only intended for readers who are 18+ and enjoy fantasy/fiction responsibly. This work is purely fictional and I the author do not condone or enjoy any of these things in real life.

It's difficult to be a single mother. Emma had an angel of a son who wasn't at all hard to take care of but still, being a single mother is hard. Emma hadn't dated in years and her son...well as much of an angel as he was Daniel could be very much a handful in more ways than one. As the sun set on the quaint rural town Emma dumped a load of freshly washed laundry onto her soft bed before beginning to fold.

Her wavy crimson red hair was medium length and was done in a messy bun. Emma was gorgeous as anyone with eyes could tell. Her face was model like in nature and she had a small beauty mark to the left below her eye. Her skin was a slightly tanned white and her eyes were a dark green. She was unapologetically beautiful. Her plump full lips would make any man hard at the idea of that they could do. Her sculpted cheekbones and perfect eyebrows made it so she was dazzling even without makeup. She was a man's fantasy made flesh.

The only problem that Emma had with her appearance was her body. Truly it was difficult to find well fitting clothes for her thick thighs and bountiful booty. With plentiful meat in all the right places her stomach while not slim was still fit enough to hide. This wasn't the case for her breasts. Emmas large bosoms were almost her most notable feature. Impossible to hide, they protruded from every top she wore to the point of stretching the fabric. Looking as if they would burst from every top she put on. They hung down her chest low but weren't saggy at all. They were full and ample. Mouth wateringly perfect. Humungous overfilled udders. Big soft heavy headaches they were. Emma wore a white velvety nightdress with small light blue shorts. Her exaggerated bimbo assets barley hidden in the light clothing. Speaking of exaggerated features...

"Knock knock knock"

Emma heard the knocking and already knew who it was.

"Can I come in?" Said Daniel. His voice shy and cute.

"Yes you can come in" replied Emma as she smiled at herself for her son's manners.

Daniel entered the room and gave a big wide smile to his mom. His head barley reached past the doorknob at his hight. Still at a young age of 7 he had much of a ways to go regarding hight. The boy had loose curly hair that was as black as night, bright brown stunning eyes and a handsome cute babyface that would make anyone gush. His skin was considerably more tanned than his mom due to his father but still he was quite lighter skinned. His skin had a golden caramel tone to it. His features much like his mother were gorgeous. His handsome cheekbones and jawline insuring that he had a future as a male model when he got older. He was the absolute cutest child and a very special child as well. Daniel was like no other child for he had something of a special gift.

Daniel wore a blue superman t-shirt that had the "s" logo brandished across his chest. The shirt had two small patches of velcro on his shoulders where he could attach a red cape that came with the shirt. But below the shirt was nothing. The young boy was completely nude from the waist down and what was between his legs nobody could have guessed.

Between his legs hung 17 inches of pure monster cock. The long thick member hung down reaching all the way past his knees, near his ankles and was almost as thick as one of his legs. The boy had such a slender body but his cock was a different story. It was thick and heavy as it hung limp covered in bulging veins. His soft and smooth caramel skin wrapped tight across the enormous donkey dick. The boy was truly blessed with this grotesque monstrosity of a fuck rod Just laying eyes on the 17 inches of soft boymeat hung between his slender legs long and proud was enough to make any woman shudder with excitement. His balls were roughly the size of full grown apples and they hung low and heavy. Truly a pair of massive dangling doorknobs. His dong was longer than his own forearm. From his thick shaft down to his huge cockhead the veins bulged throughout the meaty organ. His foreskin was pulled back revealing the huge cockhead that could fill the hands of an adult woman.

Daniel almost never wore pants at home because they would always restrict him uncomfortably. So as soon as he came home Daniel would let it all hang free.The boy strolled into the room bouncing as he walked. His massive third leg swinging to each side like the swinging pocket watch of a hypnotist.

Daniel crawled up onto the bed and sat in a criss cross style. His legs folding in causing his huge heavy balls to pool between his thighs. Those massive overfilled cumtanks. His oversized cock flopped over his thigh on the right side as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Emma couldn't help but look. How could she not? Although she saw the huge schlong every day it was still something that never failed to catch her eyes. God just look at that thing.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed young man?" She said while setting down a folded t-shirt onto the bed.

Daniel gave a sweet blush to his mother and replied "I can't sleep".

Tomorrow would be his first day at a new school after they had moved over the summer.

"Oh Daniel I know you're nervous about the new school but if you don't get a good rest you'll have a horrible first day" said Emma as she leaned over and ran her fingers through his curls.

Daniel looked down into his lap and his sight was filled with his own humungous cock and balls.

"Well...you know what would help me sleep?" Said Daniel as he gave his mother a charming smirk.

He picked up his cock from its place slung over his thigh and held it upwards. The length of the pleasure rod reached all the way up to his chest. He had to grab it with two hands. One gripped the base of his cock and the other just below his cockhead. Emma looked down at the delicious treat and tried her best not to drool. Emma couldn't deny it, just seeing his cock always made her wet. She knew it was wrong but she craved her sons monster cock.

"No. We talked about this. I will drain your balls in the morning. We don't want you popping a boner in class" she said firmly.

"But mom! When I'm in bed the sheets make it feel all tingly and I can't sleep."

Daniel knew how to use his looks to his advantage. The boy had a playful charm to him.

"Pleeeeeeeease?" He said to his mom before giving her a big cute grin.

Emma folded her arms and gave the adorable child a stern look. "Young man. You'll have to wait until morning."

Daniel got up onto his knees. From this pose his impossibility huge cock still was long enough to rest on the bed before he grabbed the cock and posed with it as if it was a shotgun. One of his hands held below his shaft and the other supported his length.

"Sorry mom! This is a stick up!" He said with a devilish grin.

Emma let out a laugh and posed with her hands up. "And what are you planning to achieve with that... huge gun." She replied.

"Well I could fire off a shot and ruin your outfit or..."

Daniel pointed his cum cannon at the clean laundry on the bed and started stroking his cock fast.

"Suck my cock or the laundry gets it!" He said with a grin.

He was joking of course but he knew his mom wouldn't risk it. Plus he knew she wouldn't be able to resist his cuteness. Emma looked down at his giant...boom stick. the cockhead held a large bead of precum just waiting to drop.

"Okay! Okay! I give in! But you better be quick this time. We can't spend hours playing with your willy when you need to sleep" Emma finally let out.

It's something she's been doing for her son since the age of 5. He was born with his gift and needed constant release so Emma would suck his long cock until he came on a regular basis.

Daniel respond in the form of a great big smile.

"Go to your room babyboy I'll be with you in a minute" said Emma.

Daniels room was dark aside from a dim bedside lamp and the glow-in-the-dark star shaped stickers that were littered across his ceiling. The young man rested on his back laid on top of his rocket ship printed sheets. His arms were upwards in a hands behind his head fashion and his cock rested between his thighs on a small towel.

This was one of the things about having a huge cock that's not so fun. Daniels cock practically always leaked precum. It would drip like a leaky faucet all day and if he was horny it would get even worse. Sometimes it would come to a point where a small steady stream of sticky precum would continuesly flow until he finally got release. Just as Emma had a headache in the form of her oversized breasts, Daniels headache was his gigantic cock. Underwear squeezed his package tight when he had to wear them and at the end of the day his underwear would always have a wet spot. Thankfully it almost never soaked through to his pants.

The door creaked open and the figure of his mother entered the doorframe. From her shadow she looked something like an hourglass from her oversized bust to her toned waist and large hips and thighs. Emma took a few steps in the room and leaned over to her son checking if he was fast asleep. Luckily he was still awake. Emma joined him in bed laying next to him and facing him on her side.

"All ready for mommy I see" she says softly while reaching down and grasping Daniels huge cock by the base and holding it upward.

It was hard enough to hold stiff in the air while she held it but still not at its full hardness or length. Daniel let out a soft breathy moan from his lips. His cute face blushing while looking down at his mothers hand gripping his cock. Emma leaned in and began to suck Daniels earlobe. letting out a lustful moan as she did it. She loved their special time together. Her Son was her everything. Slowly her hand began stroking up and down in small movements on his shaft just at the base of his cock. Her fingers couldn't reach the full way around his width but she still grabbed on tight and her grip slid up and down.

"M...mom" Daniel moaned out.

"Oh am I teasing you young man? Maybe you deserve it for your cute little stunt in my bedroom" Emma replied.

Daniel only nodded and bit down on his bottom lip as his cute face was overrun with lust.

Emma began laying soft kisses on his cheek before finally whispering the words "come here" to him.

She let go of his cock and slipped out of the bed and found her place on her knees facing towards the bed. Daniel leaned up and slung his legs down over the side of the bed facing her. His long cock hung down at her direction as he sat. This was the perfect position. Daniel sat at the side of the bed with his mother sat on the ground before him. Emma was face to face with her sons giant dick.

The absurd gargantuan cock hung long and thick. It was bigger than her head. Hell it was so fucking large it spanned the entire length of her torso. If it was pointing straight up it would reach past Daniels chest and his cockhead would meet his noes. This God given meat Excalibur. The musky scent of boymeat flooded her senses. It smelt like pure unbridled testosterone. The monster cock radiating strength and power.

"You're a god" she moaned out before grabbing ahold of his cock and giving it a long soft kiss directly on the cock head.

This sent his horniness into overdrive. The already massive cock grew larger and harder until it was finally able to stand up on its own. Looking now like something resembling a baseball bat. Now standing at the length of 24 fucking inches. Emma grabbing ahold of the long member kissed all over his swollen cockhead while stroking up and down with both hands. The motion caused his huge balls to swing wildly as she stroked his cock. In no time the monster began leaking pre-cum steadily onto Emmas soft pillowy lips. Even the pre-cum was thick as it flowed down Emma's chin, down her neck and pooled in the crevasses of her cleavage.

"Ah-aaahhhh mom!" Daniel moaned out as his sticky pre-cum flowed from his pisshole.

Emma ran her soft, pillowy wet lips down the side of Daniels length. Then the other side before finally she opened her mouth and extended her tongue just below his pisshole letting the precum flow into her mouth. The sticky fluid pouring into her mouth and soon flooding it causing her to make a big gulp swallowing the sweet tasting thick precum down.

"God! Your like a hose baby!" She moaned.

Emma wrapped her pink soft lips around her son's cock and sucked like her life depended on it. Engulfing his long meaty wang in her hot wet mouth deep untill she could feel his huge cockhead at the back of her throat. Her head up and down on his cock in a headbanging motion. She was fucking her own face on his cock.

"AAAAAHH! Mom!" Daniel moaned as she serviced his oversized kiddie cock.

She rammed her head down on the huge fuckpole hard launching the enormous meat down her throat and esophagus. While deepthroating him she still only had a fraction of the unbelievable length in her mouth as she wrapped both hands around the rest of the cock and jerked it hard, her hands slick from pre-cum and saliva. Emma began to gulp and swallow with her throat filled with cock causing her throat to convulse and contract around his meat adding to the incredible amount of pleasure he was feeling.

Soon she took the cock from her throat and focused on sucking hard and fast on his cockhead while stroking the rest of his slathered pleasure rod just as hard causing the entirety of the member to throb vigorously. Daniels eyes were lost in his mother's ample wet cleavage as her soft tit flesh bounced from her movements. Her lips left his cock with an audible "pop" noise and she gave Daniel a sexy smirk. Her lips, chest and cleavage soaked with the mixture of saliva and sticky precum.

"Look at me baby. Look me in the eyes." She demanded while stroking up and down the entirety of his pole with her slick hands. Daniel looked down and met his mothers gaze.

"You want to cum for me don't you? Don't you want to show mommy how much you can come?" She said as she licked her lips.

His oversized dong continued to twitch and throb with every throb causing more precum to flow through his pisshole aimed at his mothers chest and pooling in her enormous cleavage. She was soaked.

"Yes mom! I wanna cum!" He moaned out while nodding.

The boy could've gone for another two hours but his mother calling for his thick babybatter made his balls tighten. He would shoot hard for her. Emma then stretched one hand out and reached under Daniels bed to grab a small bucket. It was a yellow Spongebob bucket that would be used to hold sand at the beach but Emma and Daniel used it for different purposes. She placed the bucket in her lap and tilted her son's huge meaty godcock downward pointing at the bucket.

"Come on baby! Shoot for me!" Demanded Emma as she furiously jerked the long member.

Daniel moaned out and his waist begin humping forward into his mom's hands. This would have to call for a special mom move. Every mother calls their son by their full name when she's especially serious and she was about to do just that.

"DANIEL DONKEY YOU BETTER SPRAY YOUR FUCKING SEED THIS INSTANT!!!!!"

And with that Daniel let out a load moan as his cock sprayed a huge jet of thick ball batter that shot with the force of a over-pumped supersoaker watergun.

"YES! Shoot all that cum! Show mommy what that massive cock can do" Emma said in rejoice.

Daniel continued to cum as his mother stroked him. The bucket was half full by the time the steady stream of boysemen broke. He came like he was pissing. Emma slowed her pace but gripped tight as she milked the remaining thick chunky nut from his cock. Emma looked down at the bucket now heavy and three quarters of the way full of the boys seed.

"Holy shit baby you're amazing! Oh baby you did such a great job for me." she said as she got up from her knees and laid Daniels lithe body down into his bed before covering him with a blanket.

"Thanks mom. I love you." Daniel said as his eyes drifted off and slowly closed from his after-cum sleepiness.

"I love you too baby" Emma said with a smile looking down at her son.

She looked on for just a while longer before grabbing the Spongebob bucket and strolling out of the room. Emma made her way to the bathroom ready to pour the huge amount of semen down the bathtub drain. Sitting on the edge of the bathtub she looked down into the bucket. The cum was thick and almost chunky as it was creamy. She felt warmth from the bucket. It was still hot. Hot thick creamy boy-jizz. It wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last she wanted a taste.

Emma dipped her finger in the hot babybatter and scooped out some sticky glorious cream before sticking that finger in her mouth and sucking. It tasted sweet and salty and was incredibly thick and potent. She had to chew on its thick consistency before swallowing.

"Oh god" she moaned to herself.


	2. Classroom Show And Tell

Emma and Daniel drove up Into the school parking lot. Emma had her crimson red hair tied back and wore leggings with a grey sweater that hugged her chest firmly and tight. 

"Okay babyboy have a good day at school." Said Emma with a bright gorgeous smile.

She truly could've been a model with how stunning she was. 

"Are you sure I can't stay home today? We can just call the office and tell them I'm sick." Replied Daniel

"No you will not miss your first day young man! Oh and by the way I spoke to your new teacher and told her to refer to your as "Daniel D". Said Emma

Emma had to do this every time Daniel had a new teacher. In previous years kids would pick on him for having "donkey" as a last name. Daniel looked on at the flood of preteen children making their way into the school. He would miss his mom.

"Okay..." Daniel replied 

The young man let out a sigh and suddenly turned to Emma, as he quickly bridged the gap between them and placed a passionate kiss on her soft lips. Daniels juicy lips pressed into his mothers as he kissed her passionately. Emmas shock slowly turned into a heavenly excitement as her eyes closed and her mouth perked to kiss him back. This wasn't an innocent kiss between mother and son. This was a kiss that made Emma soak her panties instantly. Breaking the kiss Daniel looked back at his mother and gave a shy smile before turning to the door and jumping out of the car 

"love ya!" He said as he hopped down and shut the door behind him. 

Emma watched her young curly haired son walk off into the crowd of preteens and disappeared into the line up heading into the building. 

"I love you too..." She softly said to herself.

She couldn't help what she was feeling. So wrong and so right at the same time. The feelings she's been having for her son were impossible to ignore. Deeper than a mother and son relationship. She was in love. 

Daniel strolled into class with his napsack slung over his shoulder and a bounce to his step. He wore loose fitting red basketball shorts and a black t-shirt. Inside his shorts Daniels monstrosity of a cock was coiled and packed tightly in his tight boxer briefs. Walking past rows of kids that eyed him down he found an empty seat and sat down. Some girls especially were starring at him. Daniel looked down at his shorts and saw the large print of his cock in the silky fabric. Between his legs was a huge meaty weight that anyone could notice if they were paying attention.

Only I minute passed before the classroom door swung open and his new teacher walked into the room. She had dirty blonde hair done up in a bun and black square framed glasses. She wore a black suit jacket and matching black skirt. The dress shirt under her suit jacket was undone showing a mountain of cleavage that Daniel didn't even think was possible for a woman aside from his mother to possess. Her bust was truly nearly as large as his mothers. She wore striking red lipstick and her grey coloured eyes scanned the children in an almost threatening look. Her tight skirt hugged an oversized butt that was the biggest Daniel had ever seen in his life. The click clack of her heels led her to her desk in front of the class.

"Hello class. I am Ms. Carmilla." She said while scowling at the children. 

Something inside Daniel began to brew. She was beautiful despite her intense look. Her eyes shifted to Daniel and in that moment Daniel felt his long massive cock throb hard. He looked down and saw the bulge in his shorts growing larger and harder. 

"Oh no" he thought to himself. 

Daniel spent the remainder of his class time trying to hide the huge hard-on between his legs. The gigantic cock that was once soft and stuffed in a way that wouldn't show itself too much was now rock hard. He held the stiff rod between his thighs tightly. Soon the class bell rang and his school day was over. The kids swarmed to the open door and Daniel followed behind.

"Daniel D? Can I see you?" He soon heard from Ms. Carmilla.

Daniel let the rest of the kids walk off leaving him behind in the classroom alone with his new teacher. Ms. Carmilla took a gander at the boys features for a moment appreciating them. He was a very pretty boy. 

"I spoke with your mother, Daniel. So you're new to the neighborhood?" She said. She sat comfortably in her chair looking at the young boy across from her. 

"Yeah we just moved in not too long ago. We're just up the street on the third house on the right" Daniel replied.

Ms. Carmilla raised her brow. "That house? Oh we're practically neighbors Daniel." She said before getting up from her seat and making her way around her desk to Daniel. 

She strolled up to him and looked down at the boy. From his point of view all he could see was her scowl and her cleavage. 

"You're not a trouble maker are you?" She asked.

"I don't... think so" Daniel said.

"Then tell me what you have in your pants. You're clearly trying to hide something. You're shy so you brought your action figure with you?" 

Daniel backed up a bit. "Uh no... It's not an action figure." Daniel said before his back hit the wall behind him from backing up.

Ms. Carmilla closed in on him. "Young man I can't have you bringing things into my classroom and hiding it. Now give me the toy you have in there and your mother can pick it up from the principals office" she said bluntly and reached for the large bulge in his pants.

Her hand grabbed ahold of the huge long cock through the fabric of Daniels shorts.

"No!" Daniel let out and grabbed the member back.

The teachers eyes widened in shock. Her thighs trembling as the realization of what she felt hit her.

"Wait... that's not an action figure... that's.." 

Suddenly in a swift motion the older women grabbed onto the young boys shorts and pulled them down along with his boxers. As his shorts fell to the floor the boys insanely long monster of a cock sprung wildly into the air. 17 inches of soft, thick veiny boycock swung into Ms. Carmillas view and the womans jaw dropped. The boys third leg bounced in the air before hanging long and proud in front of the older woman.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" she let out. 

It was like nothing she'd ever seen before. A cute small boy with a cock larger than any mans she'd ever been with. Larger than she ever knew a cock could be. The thing hung even below his knees and half way to his ankles. The woman felt her cunt gush and her thighs tremble from just the sight of it. As if her womanly parts were calling out for him. Daniels hands reached down trying to cover the beast of a cock but it was no use. Ms. Carmilla pushed Daniels hands away and grabbed the huge cock once more in her hands. This time the bare meaty dick met her bare hands as she held it. The warmth of the gargantuan bitch-breaker radiating against her hands. She held the long member as if it was made of solid gold. In that instant she knew she was obsessed. 

"How the hell does a cute little kid... Have a cock like this? It's the fucking biggest I've ever seen!" She said as she marveled at the oversized sex organ.

Her eyes scanning it and trying their best to fathom what they were seeing. Daniels hands fell to his sides and his wood was held up high by the woman. She leaned it upwards pointing his cockhead up to the ceiling. From the legnth of it Daniel was almost face to face with his own cockhead. He would only need to lean down slightly if he ever wanted to suck his own dick.

"Its just big... I don't know. My mom says it's a special gift" Daniel replied.

Ms. Carmilla hands leaned the massive member down and almost cradled it in her hands. Supporting it's length with both her hands. In this moment all her rational thinks went out the window. This was what she wanted and she was going to get it. She knelt in front of the young boy and held the enormous cock in her hands as if it was the holy grail. Wrapping her hands against the grotesque slab of kiddy cock.

"Your mother is right. God...what a huge gift." Moaned Ms. Carmilla.

Her heart was racing. An adorable young boy with a monstrous godcock. She was in love. The boys heart was racing as well. He found himself cornered by the cougar who wanted to devour him alive. 

"Please don't tell anyone!" Begged Daniel.

"You want me to keep this...big secret huh? Okay Daniel. We both can just not say a word about any of this. Deal?" Ms. Carmilla said

"Yes! Deal!" Said Daniel helplessly."

"Good boy. Such a...good boy." Purred Ms. Carmilla before bringing her face to the massive member feeling it's weight and warmth on her soft skin.

Breathing in the smell of testosterone filled boycock. Her eyes rolled back into her head for a moment and she let out a soft moan. She couldn't. Not yet. She knew in her heart that she would own him. She would manipulate her way to her goal. She would have him no matter what. The woman snapped back to her senses and cleared her throat before letting go of the enormous fuckrod before her.

"Now pick up your pants and go home to your mother"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I rewrote this part a couple times. I'm trying to make the plot of this story make sense while also feeding in as much sex and sexual things as possible. I'm sure you guys don't wanna read tons of plot so I'm trying to reduce it. Next chapter is going to be so hot!


	3. The Big Breakfast

The week had past and now it was the weekend. The neighborhood was set for some fun in the sun as the forecast was clear for perfect BBQ whether. Warm sun beamed through the windows as Emma flipped the bacon she was frying up on the stovetop. Her red beautiful hair was down and she wore a cute pink cooking apron over only a bra and tight short shorts. She seemed in the brightest of moods. She had been horny as hell since the moment she woke up and had been looking forward to some "special time" with her son.

There was no more denying it, she wanted her own son. She even wanted to do so much more than just suck him off. Finding herself shuddering in lust at the thought of Daniel inside of her. Deep down though she knew it was wrong and that she could never truly fuck her own son. She would have to satisfy that need by sucking him off. Either way just idea of giving her son pleasure was what made her happy most.

She heard the soft creek of someone walking down the steps and turned her head to see Daniel still looking slightly sleepy. The boy rubbed his eye and let out a yawn. His curly jet black hair was even messier than usual in a true "bed head" sort of fashion. Daniel flashed a cute but sleepy smile to his mother. He wore a white tank top that showed his slender figure, his pronounced collarbones and lithe arms that surprisingly had a fair amount of lean muscle on them. This was the picture of an innocent household.

A cute moment between mother and son right? Wrong. Of course it didn't take long for Emma to notice Daniel was nude from the waist down. Emma looked at her handsome boy with all the love in the world. It wasn't only his cock she was sexually attracted to, it was all of him. Every inch of her son was pure sex in her mind.

"I thought it was only a matter of time before you came down here. Is my big boy hungry?" She said while brazenly looking down at the boys revealed hung cock.

"Starving! I could eat a cow!" Daniel said with a laugh before pulling up a chair and sitting.

Daniels chair was tilted towards his mother in the kitchen instead of facing the table. He sat down and leaned back comfortably resting on arm on the table. He opened his legs wide and let his cock and balls hang off the seat of the chair like an elephant's trunk. The long fat tube of cockmeat was soft and heavy. Hanging off of the chair and reaching almost to the floor. His cockhead hung only a few inches off the ground. Emmas eyes widened as she licked her lips.

She stacked the eggs, bacon and hash browns on a plate and placed it before her son before he began to dig in. The young man practically stuffed his face with breakfast causing his cheeks to puff out like a chipmunk. It brought a laugh to Emma as she sat down and admired her son.

Emma always held back what she felt for her son but the kiss they recently shared broke down a wall in Emma's mind. She was ready to suck and slurp that big fat cock all day if Daniel asked. She sat blatantly eyeing Daniel up and down from the curls on his head all the way down to the very tip of his cockhead. Daniel smiled and swallowed his mouthful of food.

"What?" He said.

Emma scooted her chair closer to Daniel so they sat directly next to eachother and reached down into his lap. Emma wrapped her hand firmly around the base of Daniels cock and came close to talk into his ear while he ate.

"Just eat sweetie. I want to tell you something. Your teacher called. She told me you've been amazing in class. She even said you were the most impressive child she's ever seen. And I loved that kiss you gave me the other day so it got me thinking I should give you a reward."

Emma began to lay kisses down Daniels neck. She let out a moan and said " I want to give you a full day of our 'special time".

Daniels face lit up with a mischievous grin. He put his knife and fork down and turned towards his mother.

"I knew it!" He said and snatched his cock away from his mother.

"Knew what?" She replied.

Daniel gave a smirk as he held his long snake-like cock in his hands.

"You like our special time as much as I do don't you?" He accused.

Emma's face began to blush a bright pink. She had been so caught up in the idea of pleasuring Daniel that she had dropped her motherly act and was blatantly showing how turned on she was.

"No! Sweetie I just know how much you like it and I don't mind giving it to you." Emma replied, trying to save her pride.

Daniel only smirked and leaned back in his chair.

"Oh so you wouldn't mind if I jerked myself off every day instead? And started wearing pants all day?" He challenged.

Emma bit down on her bottom lip as her heart began to race.

"Haha admit it!" Daniel said with a smile as he played with his cock.

The boys penis was so big while he held it up by the shaft the rest of his cock bent and folded downward as if it was a garden hose or a huge thick length of rope. Slowly the cock began to harden and grow as Emma watched it.

"Okay I'll admit it! It's just...well look at that thing! You have the biggest cock I've ever laid eyes on and you're adorable. I can't help that it makes me needy. It's natural, I'm a woman." 

Daniel began stroking his cock up and down as he held it in the air. His cockhead pointing straight up so she could see his full length. Daniel could have easily laid a kiss on his own cockhead as it towered so high.

"Don't think I'm weird or anything baby I'm still your mother. It's just... Our love is much deeper than any regular mother and son" Emma said as she marveled that the massive fuckpole.

Daniel let go of his heavy cock and let it hang naturally.

"So... How much do you love me?" He asked.

"I love you more than I could ever describe baby" Emma replied.

"Then can you show me?" Daniel said and gave her his puppydog eyes.

Emma got up from her chair and pressed her lips on her son's. She grabbed his face and kissed him harder and with more passion then she's ever kissed in her entire life. Her tongue probed into his young mouth and met his while she moaned. Like a sex craved whore she ran her hands down his body and to his cock fondling him. Daniels hands grabbed ahold of his mother's breasts and Emma broke the kiss.

"You like mommy's tits baby?" She moaned.

Daniel nodded "I love them".

Emma took her apron off revealing her black bra. The cleavage stuffed in the bra was overfull and ample. Her breasts were squeezed tightly in the bra before Emma reached around and undone the clip sending the bra falling to the floor and the mountainous breasts bouncing out and hanging down. The massive, soft, full breasts were huge.

Daniels jaw dropped. His cute mouth opening as if it was begging to be breast fed. His cock shot up to its full hardness, growing even longer and thicker until it reached its full 24 inches. The third leg stood as hard as a rock ready for his mother as she bent forward. This was the first time Daniel had ever seen his mother's breasts in their full glory. A sight that turned the boy animalistic. Daniel moaned and kissed all over the soft titty flesh causing his mother to moan out. The boys mouth found her nipple and he began to suck on it while swirling it in his mouth.

"Oh god yes baby! Suck mommy's tits!" She lets out.

The boy presses his face into the soft titty meat and sucks deeply on his mothers hard nipple while groping her breasts with his hands.

"Oh baby! You're making mommy feel like a whore!" Emma moaned out.

She couldn't stand it. The walls had been broken down between them and she couldn't help herself. Emma popped her breast out of Daniels mouth and dropped to her knees before the massive long godcock before her. Grabbing it by the base and opening her mouth she intended to gobble up her son's cock and suck it like her life depended on it but was stopped.

Daniel held her head and looked down at his mother. The woman he had so much respect for was on her knees thirsting after his monster cock. This was different than his daily blowjob just to drain his balls. His mother wasn't doing him a service just because he needed it. She was doing it because she wanted it. Because she craved it. He knew at this moment he had total control over her.

"Smell it." He demanded as his cock hung in front of his mother's face.

Emma let out a lustful moan and pressed the meaty cock against her noes sniffing the sweet scent of boycock. Her noes sniffed his cock from the cockhead to his base while she moaned like a brainless bimbo. Tilting his cock upwards she pressed her face against Daniels huge balls and inhaled the scent like it was the greatest thing she's ever smelt. Daniel grabbed his mother by the hair, whinded up and with a swing he smacked her across the face with his long stiff powerful pole. Causing her to moan so loud it sounded like a scream.

"Beg for it mom!" Daniel demanded.

Emma screamed out "PLEASE LET ME SUCK YOUR DONKEY DICK!"

and Daniel was sent over the edge as he fed his mom his long fuckpole. She sucked thirsty and fast bobbing her head as she slurped on the huge juicy cock. Her soft lips formed a tight vacuum seal around his thickness that slid up and down.

"OH MOM!!!" Daniel moaned out.

Emma's mouth was full of young cock, the flavor of it driving her absolutely wild. She sucked with passion while stroking the base of his cock lovingly. Moaning while she did it she forced the stiff rod down her throat as far as she could but she didn't get far. Though she sucked it often she was barely able to stuff a third of it down her esophagus and still she was pushed to her absolute limit. She felt his cockhead all the way inside her chest. Sliding her mouth back to the tip she gave Daniel a smile and got back to work sucking and slurping on the cock while stroking it at the same time. With both hands wrapped around his meat Emma fed herself as she bobbed and stroked to her hearts content. Emma's lips popped off of Daniels cockhead.

"You wanna fuck mommy's titties baby?" She asked while looking up at her son.

Daniel grinned and bit down on his bottom lip. "Fuck yes I do!" He said.

Emma quickly spanked Daniels big low hanging balls causing them to swing.

"Watch your language bad boy" she said with a smile before spitting on the already wet slippery rod and grabbing her breasts to hold them up. Emma spread her huge breasts apart and then closed them in around Daniels stiff rod. Soon the gigantic boycock was surrounded with soft enveloping titty meat. Emma's tits were so big they wrapped fully around the cock. The base of his cock lead into the mountainous piles of tit meat from below and was long enough to lead out of the soft suction of the tits bursting out of her cleavage and reaching past her chest where his cockhead throbbed just centimeters away from his mothers noes.

Emma raised herself up just a bit to catch the cockhead in her lips and sank right back down sliding it into her mouth. Bouncing herself up and down she quickly found her rhythm as she squeezed her breasts tight around his pole working it like a whore for her baby boy. She did this for long until Daniels pleasure felt like it was overloading. The muscles in his cock tensed and throbbed as well as the bulging veins that covered the oversized member. Daniels large round balls bounced up and down from Emma's working and they tightened.

Daniel let out a moan and yelled out "I'm going to cum! You should get the bucket".

Emma's eyes lit up and she popped the cockhead from her mouth bringing it back up to her noes. This time pre-cum spilled from the cock in a steady flow that ran down his pisshole and wet the enormous tits that wrapped around his monstercock. She smiled at him with devilish intent and continued bouncing her tits for him.

"I am the bucket" she said before ramming her head down and throating the cock hard sending Daniel into spasm.

As if a bolt of electricity hit him right in the testicless Daniel shot his load like a firehose. Spraying so hard it instantly shot down into his mother's throat.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" he yelled out as he came harder than he knew he could.

Emma drank gulps after gulps of the fresh boycum while moaning wildly untill it was done. The throbbing monster had unleashed what seemed like gallons on cum into Emma's stomach. She almost thought she was going to drown. With a last gulp she took the cock from her mouth and let out a breath.

"Oh god baby I've been waiting forever to do that. To have you shoot it down my throat" she said.

Daniel was panting in heat as his orgasm concluded.

"Mom you're such a slut!" He yelled with a laugh. "So...this whole time you weren't just sucking me so I can cum? You were doing it because you liked it too?" He asked.

Emma began to blush and nodded her head in confirmation.

"So...can I have some more right now?" Daniel responded.

Emma's eyes lit up once again as she smirked "god yes"


	4. The Sex Doctor

Emmas eyes drifted open to the sight of her son up above her. Her blurry vision fading the beautiful forbidden image in and out. Her eyes fluttering open and for a moment not even knowing where she was. With a savage thrust Daniel reminded her.

His enormous two foot long cock rammed so far down her throat that she could feel it in her stomach. This was no daydream. Emma had just momentarily passed out from the onslaught of facefucking her young son was giving her. She looked up at him with nothing but pure love in her teary eyes. If her pupils could literally turn into pink heartshapes in this moment they would.

Daniel ran his fingers through his mothers red hair before grabbing a handful and gripping it tight. Fucking into her like a little jackhammer. Daniels fat knob reaching into her tummy with plenty of cock to spare. Emma's shaky hands reached up before holding onto the little boys firm asscheeks as to say "more". Daniel granted her unholy wish and slammed his donkey dick in deeper. Using his mother's entire body as his own personal cocksleeve. His hips moving almost on their own. He was in his element. Doing quite possibly what he was put on this earth to do. Fucking a wet, hot, needy hole with his god given tool.

The bedroom was hot and humid and there was a wet spot on the bed under Emma as she kneeled before him. A mixture of saliva and the pussy juice that streamed down her thighs. Emma let out as much of a moan as she could muster as she was brutally pounded by her own child.

How did this happen? How could the sacred bond between mother and son become something like this? Emma felt herself suddenly without the brain power to retrace the steps. Once mother and Son Emma and Daniel were now slave and owner with Emma whoring herself to his every whim. She had been sucking his cock all of yesterday since Daniel had learned what a slut for him she was and now she was doing the same all of today as well. It was already midday. Her boy was just so damn horny. The three legged child was animalistic in how he facefucked her. Emma's soaking wet cunt shuttered at her own thought. Her throat wasn't enough. 

"Oh yeah! I hope you're thirsty mommy. I'm gonna cum again! Ready?" The gorgeous black haired little boy said with a smile on his devilish face. 

Emma gave a "Mmmmhmmm!" In response and that was all the confirmation he needed before unleashing another massive cumload into his mother. 

Firehose jets of thick chunky boysemen sprayed from his pisshole into her already cumfilled stomach. Emmas naked body shook with every spray. Her entire body shaking with each of the massive throbs his boyhood gave her. The woman felt a hard orgasm hit her by surprise only making the poor woman convulse more. She was cumming like a cheap whore while her precious son was pumping powerful onslaughts of baby batter into her stomach.

While still cumming Daniel slid that slab of rock hard love muscle out from her stomach causing Emma to fall back onto the bed without the rigid spire of boyhood wedged inside her holding her up. Emma was about to lose consciousness once more before she felt the spray of warm boynut splash down on her face completely covering it in one shot. Her mouth widened as much as she could and Daniel continued spraying quickly making a pool of hot chunky little boy cum of her mouth.

With her beautiful face slathered in seed and her entire stomach and mouth filled as well Daniel emptied his fat heavy balls completely onto Emma's huge breasts. Painting the oversized bosoms with the thick creamy substance until they were completely covered. Both of them now looking like delicious glazed donuts without the hole. Emma's entire upper body was bathed in the nectar of the gods. Her eyes rolling back in her head as she felt it's warmth.

Emma swallowed again and again for a moment even choking and giving a cough before another swallow. Practicality drowning in seed. Her son's delicious semen was so thick and chunky she had to chew on it. So incredibly potent. She ate his yummy ball butter with pleasure. Swallowing down more and more until her mouth was completely empty.

"Oooooooh daddy!" She moaned out.

Did she just call her own son daddy? She truly must've been cumdrunk she thought.

"Your cum is the fucking best thing I've ever tasted!" She continued sounding and feeling like an utter whore.

With a devilish smirk from Daniels handsome face the boy dropped onto the bed next to his destroyed mother. He watched and chuckled as she with her fingers slid the cum on her face into her hungry mouth. Completely gorging herself of the creamy taste like an animal unaware of her own actions. The smell of his semen, the taste and consistency of it, it drove her crazy.

"Haha I'm glad you like it mom. You're gonna be tasting it a lot now that you're my personal cum bucket" Daniel said with a naughty laugh.

It didn't take long for Emma's vision to begin blurring once again. Her eyelids suddenly feeling as heavy as her breasts. As much as she loved servicing her young monster with her mouth she knew this couldn't possibly be maintained. Could she really fall completely down this unholy rabbit hole? Could she really go as far as to fuck her own son and in the process changing their relationship forever?

Emma slept for hours and would've rested for hours more if she didn't have to get up. Begrudgingly prying herself away from her place all wrapped up cuddling with her son. As softly as she could she slipped away from her boy and got up.

"Holy shit..." She whispered to herself. 

Looking in the mirror she saw a true feast for the eyes. Her crimson red hair messy and unkept while damp from sweat making her look something like a jungle woman. Someone who operated on instinct alone and hunger. Her gorgeous green eyes were those of a sensual goddess. The kind that would grant you only your most deprived wishes.

She began to notice her lips looking and feeling even fuller than usual. The suction cups of perfection seemingly pinker and more plump after being used as a cocksocket. Good lord she had the face of an angel. Only made complete by the cute beauty mark near her eye. The womans chest was stained with dried cum. Marks of her previous wild encounter with her personal little bedroom beast but something here was different. It was her breasts.

Of course Emma's boobs were always her largest asset. The source of many envious compliments along with questions on just how she managed to carry those gargantuan things. An ocean of warm flesh. She'd never even met a woman who had a rack comparable in size to hers. This time looking in the mirror Emma felt a shock. Was this possible? Holy smokes they were...bigger. They were heavier. Good god they were fuller. While hanging down to her stomach they were never saggy but this time they were even fuller, more plump and ample than they've ever been. Looking almost fake in how overstuffed they were.

Her hands gave the monstrous funbags a slosh up and down and only from that she saw something she hadn't seen in a very long time. At the tips of her large hardened nipples formed hot white beads of liquid. She gave her breast a slow squeeze and just as she suspected the milk started to leak.

After a quick shower and slipping on something presentable Emma begrudgingly left her sleeping son after giving him a sweet forehead kiss. She had an appointment with a very interesting doctor.

Emma knocked at the door of the large sprawling house. She was wearing a cute dark green crop top that stretched as it struggled to contain her overstuffed breasts. Her hardened nipples forming two large lumps where they bulged from her top even though her bra. She had slid on a pair of blue jeans and styled her wavy crimson red hair. Even in casual clothes she looked ready to walk red carpets.

The door swung open and there stood the calming smile of Doctor Linda Swell. The bombshell was Asian with long black hair that she kept in pigtails. Her bangs reached down her forehead just shy of her expertly done eyebrows. Barley out of her 20s her body was fit and tight. Sporting a perky chest that sprung from her medical coat and strong thighs that filled the fabric of her tight black skirt.

"You made it! It's wonderful to see you. Please come in!" She said as she stepped aside giving Emma the space to enter her home.

Emma was a bit nervous about this whole thing. She never thought she'd humor the good doctor on her many requests to come see her but things had recently gotten a whole lot more interesting in the Donkey household and she needed a friend. Emma moseyed on in taking in the luxury home. Doctor Swell came from old money and had the opportunity to do anything in this world she wanted for a living. She was doing exactly that. 

"You know, I wanted to be a brain surgeon originally and was working my way up to it before the day I delivered your baby 7 years ago. That night changed everything I thought I knew about medicine and my place in it when I delivered that adorable baby boy...a baby boy born with a penis the size of his legs. Amazing. There was clearly so much I didn't know. Since then I switched to the more 'theoretical' of sciences. Running my business out of my home as the 'sex doctor'. We've made leaps and bounds here. Cures for infections, solutions for erectile dysfunction, natural enlargements for penises breasts and butts. In the end I owe it all to you and your son." Doctor Swell explained as she walked Emma to a comfortable seat.

"Well thanks...and sorry I didn't take you up on your offers. It's just... There is nothing WRONG with my son. It's not a birth defect he has. He has a gift..." Said Emma as she sat herself down

"I completely agree! I'd never suggest otherwise. His gift is something to be praised, appreciated...possibly even worshipped...but I digress. Did you bring what I asked?" Said the Doctor.

Emma nodded and pulled out her phone before showing Doctor Swell the recent picture. There on the phone she saw the image of Daniel sleeping. His messy hair and slim body strewn about wildly in his sleeping position. The full body shot captured in full just how large the mammoth alpha cock was.

"God... It's... Practically as long as his legs. That boy is a fucking tripod!!!" Doctor Swell exclaimed.

The doctors eyes were wide taking in the beautiful sight with a slack jawed expression.

"24 inches at 7 years old." Emma added with a slight smirk seeing the doctors expression.

"Remarkable... and you say his erections are quite strong and healthy. Given the size of that monstrosity he must not have a lot of blood going to his head when hard. Causing him to be more... animalistic." The Doc stared for a few moments before coming back to the task at hand.

"And he gets hard often yes? How have you been maintaining him?" Continued Doctor Swell.

"I've been servicing him...orally every day. I've been doing it since he was 5 and he's only grown larger and hornier overtime. He's quite the handful." Replied Emma.

"I could only imagine. I suppose you would have no choice but to suck him off. How interesting. And how do you feel about all this?"

"It's hard to keep up! He's much hornier and has been leaking more. He's grown so much and gets hard more often. On top of that..." Emma paused. Was she really going to tell all? Show the good doctor that she was a slut for her own son? Emma gulped before finally getting these feelings off her heavy chest.

"I enjoy it. I haven't dated in a very long time and I... I love it. Sucking my son's massive dick. The kind of dick I've only ever dreamed of. I love my son and I love to service him but more than that I find myself craving it. Being...turned on by it. Being turned on by him. God I've even started lactating again. What is wrong with me? Not even just his cock but him. He's becoming hornier...so am I. What do I do? How can I stop this before I end up doing something terrible. I know it's wrong but I want it. I NEED it. For him to...fuck me." With her final revealing words Emma let out a deep sigh and found herself starring down at her feet before she felt the sensation of a hand on her shoulder. Doctor Swell gave Emma a sweet smile

"Dear this is perfectly natural. In tons of cases where a father figure have been missing in a household a son often fills that emotional role causing these feelings. You lactating may be your bodies and hormones working off of eachother. Needing eachother. He is the man of the house. With only you, your son and your daughter...who's still in college right? Well it's natural for him to fill that role as the man. My advice is to love him as deep and as full as you want. Don't hold back. He's a special child with a special gift. It's only appropriate you two have a SPECIAL relationship." Doctor Swell reassured.


	5. Destiny

Home alone little Daniel was playing with building blocks after having showered and dressed. The boy wore a red spider-man shirt with the spider logo on the chest and webs all over. He would have worn the corresponding pants to make the pajamas complete but unfortunately it didn't come with three pantlegs making it unsuitable for the 7 year old cock god. His heavy rod of power hung low between his legs. The thing was a mass of pure cunt shattering muscle that could've lifted the boys entire body off the ground. Somehow grotesque and gorgeous all at the same time. His fat cockhead reaching his shins and occasionally slapping against them as he walked.

They boy went on picking the blocks off the ground and stacking them up high forming a tower. But where was the last block? He wondered to himself. He scanned the living room and finally spotted it half way under the couch. Daniel picked up the plastic block and turned back to the tower he had made but as he turned the gargantuan sex organ between his legs swung with him before accidentally colliding with the tower and demolishing it in the process. His monster cock dismantling the work just as it would do to any woman that would dare take it. Daniel let out a sigh and dropping the final piece down in the pile. In just a moment his mother returned home, shopping bag in hand. 

"Mom!" Exclaimed Daniel before running over and hugging onto the thickly built woman around her waist.

Emma let out a cheerful giggle feeling flattered.

"Awwww somebody missed me! Sorry I left you babyboy I had a doctor's visit." Replied Emma before picking Daniel up off the floor and into her arms.

She held her son supporting him by his bare bottom, his cock near her chest. The thing so long Emma could've easily slung it over her shoulder. Daniel put his little hands on his mother's soft cheeks and dove in for a deep passionate kiss. Strongly pressing his lips against hers and eventually diving in with his hot eager tongue like he needed her more than anything. Their hungry tongues meeting and taking in eachother as if every moment they spent apart were agonizing. Emma let out a soft lustful moan Into the kiss before grabbing a handful of the little boys monster cockmeat. She just couldn't resist could she? Sliding her hand down the velvety soft skin of his thick love rod until she reached his girthy cunt splitting tree trunk of a shaft. Emma broke the kiss still hugging onto her boy.

"Oh my big boy! I have a surprise for you baby. A couple of them. You just clean up your toys and meet me in the bedroom when you're done." Emma said while biting down on her lower lip with excitement.

"Hehe okay sure." Daniel replied with a cheerful smile before giving his mother one last kiss on the cheek and jumping down to clean up his blocks.

Emmas heart was pounding in her chest almost as hard as her son was earlier that day. This was it. Emma and Daniel had been building to this moment for a very long time even if they didn't know it but now it was here. Today was the day. Emma gave her son a warm loving smile watching him clean up before making her way upstairs.

Moments later Daniel had cleaned and was ready for his suprise. What could it be? Definitely some more of their "special time" right? It's what he hoped for at least.

"Mom! I'm finished!" He exclaimed before making his way up the stairs.

The cute kid slowly creeped up the stairs in curiosity. An almost anxious expression forming on his handsome face. 

"Mom..." Repeated Daniel as he finally approached the room door.

The door slightly ajar. Purposely set that way as to say "come in". Daniel followed down the rabbit hole. Opening up the room door to find wonderland.

Emma sat at the edge of the bed leaning on her side and posed like a vixen from a Victoria secret catalogue. A lacy black bra cupped her oversized breasts firmly with an ocean of cleavage spilling out. Her long legs were wrapped in white skin tight pantyhose that spanned from her feet to her mid thigh. Her soft flesh overflowing where the material ended. There was a black garter belt that framed from her healthy tummy down to her stockings. Clips connecting to the stocking as if to hold them up. Not that Emma needed the extra help.

All of this framed the star attraction. The garter belt, stockings and bra were practically glowing neon arrows pointing to her crotch. Saying "this is what you want". A black thong that looked two sizes too tight. You could make out the mound of her sensitive clit against the material. A patch of red hair just above it barley hidden.

Daniel felt himself weak in the knees looking at her. He barely even noticed the once flaccid firehose between his legs had grown to a rock hard spire of destruction. Once hanging heavily below his knees Daniels mammoth cock now stood straight out fully hardened. Like a cannon ready to be fired. All 24 inches of that colossal tower of cock ready to be unleashed. The soft velvety skin of it wrapped tight around the giant throbbing cum pipe. Fat globs of pre-cum falling from his engorged cockhead to the floor.

"Mmmmmmm I take it you like my outfit babyboy. That BIG DONKEY DICK seems to like it." She said like a slut.

Her voice punctuating on every dirty syllable. Daniel seemed hypnotized. His pretty eyes absolutely glued to the scene before him. He couldn't pry them away if he tried and why would he? 

"I love it..." He replied as if in a daze.

Perhaps the doctor was right and the amount of blood that had rushed to that baseball bat sized shlong left practically none to occupy his brain. That was wasn't quite a problem though. In this moment he was as brainless as the scarecrow from Oz but he didn't need one for the task at hand. No, if there was one thing Daniel knew how to be better than anything it was to be a wild horny brainless animal. For the time being he kept on a leash. The young monster waiting to strike. 

"And where do you like it? Here...?" Said Emma as she grabbed onto her bra covered breasts. 

She squeezed into the fabric causing her already ridiculous amount of cleavage inflate from her bra. Daniel was practically the spitting image of Wile E Coyote salivating at a meal. His jaw dropped and his eyes beemed with lust. A sexy expression. As if what he was seeing was so unbelievably hot he couldn't possibly hold himself back. The only problem was he could figure his mother wanted to give him a show. His manners halting him from giving her the ravishing of a lifetime. All in due time. Daniel nodded in response to his mother. She got up from her spot on the bed. 

"Or here?" She continued her tease.

This time turning around and bending over giving Daniel a full view of her rear. It looked as beautiful as ever. Her wide hips giving way to huge round spankable ass cheeks. The fabric of her thong disappearing between those massive globes only to appear again just at the top of her asscrack. Her bountiful booty framed by her garter belt and pantyhose.

Daniel grabbed ahold of his wildly throbbing monstercock and began stroking right near the base. What else could he do to satisfy a raging beast? The impressive member throbbed steadily as to say "let me at her". Was Daniel a good, well mannered, shy kid who just so happened to be born with a cock half the size of his entire body or was he truly a dumb wild animal who's only instinct was to fuck and was born with the perfect tool to do so. In this moment he couldn't tell the difference.

"Yes!" He moaned out while jacking the fuckpole between his legs.

"Or how about here?" She continued. She was poking the beast to see what he'd do. Offering herself up on a silver platter. Giving in to her cravings and letting the ocean of lust take her. She turned back to her son fully facing him. This time sliding her hands down her own silhouette. Showing him her mouth watering curves before her hands fell to the triangle of her thong. Sliding the fabric to the side and showing Daniel exactly where he came from. She gave him a full view of her sopping wet pussy. Opening up the gates of heaven for him. He had no self restraint left. None of his shyness. Before you knew it he was across the room and on her like white on rice. His face between her legs giving his mother's cunt passionate untameable kisses. 

"Ooooooh baby!!!" Emma moaned out. 

She backed herself into the bed once more this time opening up her legs wide for him and his hot kisses.

"Oh god baby! You love mommy's pussy huh? That's where you were born baby. Right there. Mmmmm your home." Emma leaned back and let herself feel all the love her son was giving her.

He was just a kid. He had never eaten a pussy before of course but that wasn't going to stop him from giving that beautiful cunt all the kisses in the world. Daniels hands gripped around Emma's inner thighs practically giving it a hug.

"I love it so much mom! I just wanna give it so much love kisses!" He exclaimed before going back to smothering his mother's pussy in kisses. 

"It's all yours baby. You can do what you want with it." Said Emma in a sensual tone.

Daniel paused and leaned up. The pair now full on the bed.

"Really?" He replied with an eager and devilish smirk.

The kid might've been horny as sin but he was catching on. She wanted it. Daniel lifted his monolith of cock and flopped it down on his mothers soaked cunt. His heavy meat dropping down with a audible smack. With the boys shaft weighing down on Emma's quivering sex his alpha cock spanned all the way past her stomach. His cockhead reaching the crevice of Emma's enormous breasts. She couldn't believe it... his cock was practically the length of her entire torso. She felt herself almost cum from the display.

"I can do ANYTHING I want with it?" He said with an excited smile.

"Y-yes baby. Even...that..." She replied feeling so on the edge with her boys meat laid on her sensitive little pussy.

"But... I don't want to hurt you..." He replied holding himself back.

"Oh baby you're such a gentleman but it's okay. I want it. I want you to hurt me." Emma moaned out

"So this is what you wanted all along huh? Having me deep inside you fucking you like a slut!" Daniel exclaimed.

He slid his baseball bat sized fuckpole down her stomach until his fat cockhead met her entrance. Taking his cock in his hands in order to tease her already sopping wet cunt. Rubbing it across her clit and finally up and down her velvety soft folds.

"Y-yes baby. That's..."

"Ha! I totally underestimated how much of a total slut you are for me. Naughty mommy! Somebody's gonna have to teach you a LESSON!" Moaned out Daniel.

And with that the boy thrusted his little waist forward ramming his donkey dick into his own mother. Parting her vaginal walls open for this thick bulbous cockhead. Forcing godly cunt shattering cockmeat into her soaked softness. Emma's tight tiny hole being stretched and resized in an instant by his fat cockhead making her cum on the spot.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!! DONKEY BOY!!!" She screamed out in pleasure.

Her hands desperately clawing at the sheets to hold onto while Daniel forced the insane width and thickness into his mother's tight sensitive hole. Emma squirted a little just from having her needy cunt stretched. Her pussy gushing more than its ever had in desperate attempts to lube the rock hard love muscle. 

"OOOHHHH BABY YOU'RE SPLITTING MOMMY OPEN!!! ITS SO HUGE!!!!" Emma moaned out.

The boy didn't seem to care, sinking inch after mind-blowing inch into her. Driving it home and impaling her with that mammoth cock until an entire quarter of his donkey dick had disappeared into her juicy pink pussy. The boy giving a sly smile before getting to work steadily thrusting into her. Claiming her pussy for himself and resizing her for his enjoyment alone. Each thrust was electric. Her body so responsive to his every stroke.

This went on for a while. Every time he took his enormous size from her, backing it only to plunge hard back in she felt a mini orgasm. Mini orgasms that built to stronger harder orgasms at a steady pace. Her cunt gripped tightly around the hard powerful love muscle that was dominating it, dripping and gushing in appreciation of it's true owner

"Oh my gosh mom! It feels so good on the inside!!! It's hugging me so tight! And throbbing all over!" Said the donkey boy.

He wasn't lying. Her cunt was throbbing and pulsating on every inch her son gave her. Her pussy shuddering in pleasure.

"B-baby!!! You keep making... OH FUCK! YOU KEEP MAKING ME... FUCKING... CUMMMMM!!!!!" Emma squealed.

Another massive orgasm hitting her hard and washing over her entire body. Her waist bucking and shuddering in response. She let out a scream that rang to the heavens. Her eyes rolling back in her head and her toes curling. Even with Daniels size she couldn't have ever guessed it would feel THIS good. Maybe he really was made for this. Born with the perfect tool to please his mother the way no man ever could. Emmas waist jumped as to save herself from getting ruined by him. Her body launching upwards and away from the onslaught of alpha cock. Emma's gushing wet cunt slipped right off of the rigid spire. The soaked rock hard cock made its exit with an audible "POP" making Emma squirt like a water fountain in the process. Jets of sweet pussy juice spraying all over Daniels stomach and chest, even catching him in the cheek.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKK!!!!!" Emma screamed out while practically hosing down her son with her cum.

Daniel let out a playful laugh in response to getting splashed on the cheek. Not seeming to mind at all having his body soaked with love juices.

"HAHA! It's like fireworks!!!" He exclaimed with a big bright smile.

Daniel took his broomstick of a cock in his hands. The weapon shining and glistening with how soaked it was. With a powerful swing he spanked that naughty little cunt down. Weighty smacks that caused Emma to squirt more each time. Letting out savage screams as she continued cumming.

"Hehe mommy's pussy loves me!" The boy said with a happy expression. 

Emma leaned back and let her body go limp as she felt her orgasms slowly calm. She felt like she could barely move a muscle aside from the heavy breathing that kept those huge beautiful breasts moving and the jolting twitches of her legs and waist. Without hesitation Daniel positioned himself to slide right back in and continue. His cockhead finding its place right at her entrance before he was stopped. 

"W-wait baby... Let- let mommy just...just take a break...it's too much." Emma said through deep breaths.

Daniel paused, cock in hand watching his mother quiver in pleasure. Just seconds passed but to Daniel it felt like forever without feeling the amazing sensation of this mom's tight cunt. The cunt he was born to fuck. How could he resist it? Suddenly Daniel grabbed his mother by the legs lifting them up while fixing himself in a position up above her.

"Wait... baby what are you doing?" Asked Emma still quite out of breath.

"Sorry mom this pussy isn't yours anymore. It's MINE. And I'm TAKING IT." Replied Daniel bluntly.

And with that the boy rammed his monster two foot long cock right back where it belonged. Holding her in the mating press while he planted that third leg so deep Emma felt him pounding in her stomach. Squirting hard again on the spot.

"AAAAAHHH FUCKKK!!!! IT'S IN MY TUMMY BABY!!!!" Wailed Emma as she was ruthlessly fucked without so much as a warning.

Why just go half way? Why hold back when all boundaries have already been broken. This wasn't the time for Daniel to take it easy on her or reserve himself. This was a loud, nasty, wet, dirty fuck. The kind only reserved for wet dreams. The difference was this was real. Daniel thrusted harder and harder. His waist bucking fast giving her savage punishing strokes. Feeding her that fat cum pipe from the tip and half way down. He dived as deep as he could over and over again. Letting Emmas screams fuel his savagery. His mother cumming and shaking and screaming at the top of her lungs in his little hands. Like she was nothing but his toy. 

"AAAAAAHHHHH OHHHHH GOD!!!!!! ITS TOO FUCKING BIG!!!!! IT'S SHIFTING MY FUCKING KIDNEYS!!!!!" She yelled out

The elephant trunk that was pounding into her had her stretched to her limits but more than that he was hitting deeper than she believed was even possible. He was a monster in every way. His endurance had him going for hours. All throughout not slowing down for a second. Only going harder. Going faster. Growing more animalistic and wild. How many times had she came on his magnificent golden idol of sex? She must've been well past the 50 mark. Maybe twice that many. The orgasms were one after another. Even beginning before the last one had ended.

Emma squirted hard again all over the boy. Both of their stomachs completely soaked by now. He didn't let up. With another vicious thrust from his tree trunk cock he made her spray like an overpumped water gun again. Splashing all over her own breasts and even getting some in her own face. Call it a wake up call. Something to keep her from passing out. 

"Ready slut?!" Said Daniel with a smile.

"OOOOHHH FUCK!!!!! WAIT!!!!!" replied Emma as if that would stop him.

Daniel rammed himself deeper. Deeper than he thought he could go. Deeper than Emmas mind could take. Deeper into the place he was born. The closest a living being can get to heaven. She screamed for him. She had been screaming for the past few hours but this was different. Higher pitched. Louder. The sound of an angel singing. It was a scream but to him it sounded a whole lot like the words "Welcome home".

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! CAWK IM MY WOMB!!!!!!!!!" She continued.

Her eyes crossed and her tongue stook out giving a twisted dumb face. Over stimulated she suddenly had a hard time seeing anything but fireworks. She was completely lost. Hearing nothing but Daniels soft boyish moans mixed with sloppy wet noises. Squirt sprayed onto her face chest and stomach but failed to break her from her trance. Her body shook wildly. She had no control. Just along for the ride feeling her son fuck her to kingdom come. Daniel had finally came home. She kept Cumming uncontrollably. An ocean of pleasure rising and crashing down hard onto her. Her legs went numb. Her eyes glazing over. The gorgeous eyes rolling back in her head. Tongue out and drooling but still wearing a smile. She still couldn't see a thing. Maybe a figure. Maybe an angel. Her angel. Her boy. 

"NNNNNNGHHHHHHHH" She said. It was stupid and unintelligible but the only thing she could muster at the time.

He was pounding into her like a jackhammer. Hard and fast and ruthless. She said she wanted him to hurt her and so he didn't hold back. It all worked out anyways because all she could feel was pleasure even through the pain. 

"I LOVE YOU MOMMY!!!!!!!" Daniel screamed out.

Hearing it broke Emma from her trance and suddenly she was feeling the pleasure with much more intensity. Too much intensity. Too much pleasure. 

"I LOVE YOU BABY!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed out before hitting her absolute climax.

Daniel grabbed onto his mother and dived deep a passionate kiss. A kiss unrestrained. His tongue sliding deep into her mouth as she felt his cock deep in her soul. Kissing her like it was the most important thing in the world. To him it was. Their tongues swirling together while they came. Daniel unleashing a massive heavy spray of thick chunky backed up little boy semen into his mothers convulsing pussy. Both of them sharing an orgasm as he pumped her absolutely full of hot potent boynut. Two bodies becoming one in pure pleasure. Daniel completely filling her up with cum until her belly bulged. Inflated with cum.

Breaking their kiss Daniel backed up and pulled the enormous cunt splitter from the ruined hole before him. Emma's pussy squirting again as he exited still cumming. Daniel throbbed and sprayed his cum right into Emma's own spray of cum. Their cum mixing together. Sweet sticky squirt meeting hot heavy baby batter. Call it a goodbye kiss. Daniel emptied his enormous balls onto Emma's full belly. Making a mess of her. As if she wasn't already a mess. Her cunt stretched to Daniels incredible size and pouring out thick boycum that fell like thick honey from her overfilled womb. Emma shuddered before leaning back and going completely limp. Basking in the afterglow of the most incredible sex she's ever had. Daniel slumped down next to her. The pair breathing heavily. Their bodies soaked from head to toe.

"God baby... I think...I think you were made for this." Said Emma out of breath.

Daniel reached down and held it in his hands. Feeling the warmth of it. Feeling the weight of it. Feeling the godly length of it. His curse. His gift. He smiles before shooting back up from his place on the bed. He grabs onto Emma turning her over. 

"Ah! Baby???" Exclaimed Emma.

Daniel spread her huge ass cheeks apart before slamming his still hard cock back into her ruined sore pussy.

"Yeah! I think I was made for this too."

The action continued in the donkey household through the night. Hot and heavy lovemaking that burned with pure passion. Putting on a show in more ways than one. Even to the nearby window. Little did they know they were being watched through the lense of a camera. Zoomed right in to catch all the good stuff.

"Yeah that's right. Get her you little monster." Said Ms. Carmilla. 

Daniels teacher was watching the whole thing from her home just a small distance away. She did previously tell Daniel they were practically neighbors. She was sitting in a chair rubbing her pussy as she watched. 

"You literal motherfucker."


End file.
